


Stay

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Child!Harry, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, daddy!louis, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was seventeen when he’d found out that he’d gotten his girlfriend at the time pregnant, and by eighteen he was a single dad of a beautiful little boy with bright green eyes named Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Louis was seventeen when he’d found out that he’d gotten his girlfriend at the time pregnant, and by eighteen he was a single dad of a beautiful little boy with bright green eyes named Harry. Harry was adorable, not only that but when he began to crawl Louis found his son even cuter than he thought ever possible. The only thing was, Harry  _never_  wanted to be left alone, Louis couldn’t even settle him down for a nap unless he was in his daddy’s arms and his tiny fists holding onto Louis’ t-shirt for dear life. And even if Louis did the slightest movement, Harry’s eyes would open and Louis would have to sit entirely still again and wait for Harry to fall asleep.   
  
Although it was cute, by the age of five Louis found it to be a little bit of a problem, he loved his son but it was getting quite annoying when he couldn’t even leave the room without Harry following him. The worst part of all for Louis was when he was recruited for football on a travel team, and he couldn’t bring his son along and was traveling  _all_ the time usually resulting in Harry being left at home in the care of one of his good friends for weeks at a time.   
  
It broke his heart when he would get the phone calls from his son wailing on the other end begging for him to come home, and Louis just about cried each time they would Skype which usually resulted in Harry crying and reaching out for the screen trying to touch his daddy, but he just couldn’t, so he would cry harder.   
  
Louis told himself that as Harry got older he would get better, and he wouldn’t be so clingy, but regardless Louis just felt so bad all the time when he had to leave, and the only thing that seemed to make him happy was when he would get the cute little picture messages of Harry sitting in front of the TV with one of his daddy’s shirts on as he stared at the TV waiting for Louis to come on the screen. He found it cute just how his little chubby body seemed to swim in the fabric that surrounded him just made Louis smile every time, even though Harry had more clothes than Louis probably had, he still opted to wear his dad’s clothes no matter what. 

  
  
When Louis would come home, Harry would wait up for him, running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him towards the door with a squeal of delight as he wrapped his arms around on of Louis’ legs and jump up and down until Louis would pick him up and Harry wouldn’t let him go for the rest of the night. He'd take a seat on the couch nudging his friend who was passed out against the couch with the remote in his hand, attempting to wake him and thank him before sending him on his way home. Louis would listen to Harry babble on for a few minutes before he would smooth his hands through his son’s curls with a yawn. “I think it’s time for bed, love.”   
  
Harry snuggled against his side, grabbing fistfuls of his t-shirt again while looking up with owl-wide eyes as he seemed to whimper. “I want to sleep with you, daddy,” he said rubbing his eyes and latching right back onto his t-shirt. “Babe, you’re going to be six years old, you have a nice room and a big boy bed, why don’t you ever want to sleep in it? Don’t you want your friends from school to stay over sometimes?” he asked watching his son nod his head. “Well you can’t if you sleep in my bed with me, love. Why don’t we try and sleep in your bed tonight, Haz?” Harry seemed to like the idea, nodding his head with a slight smile. “You sleep, too, daddy, with me” he giggled and Louis sighed as he shook his head. “No babe, I meant you by yourself,” he said and Harry cried out "No!" over and over again. “I want to sleep with you, daddy,” he said, his eyes beginning to fill with tears and his bottom lip starting to quiver. “Okay, okay, you can sleep with me tonight, but you’ve got to start sleeping by yourself, alright?”   
  
Harry nodded his head with another squeal of happiness while he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, giggling as he grabbed the back of Harry’s thighs tickling him as he carried him into his room, playfully tossing him in the center of his big bed. “Again, daddy, again!” He said holding his arms up above his head waiting as Louis scooped him up again, tickling his sides and tossing him back on the bed. “Again!” Harry cheered but Louis knew if he got his son anymore hyper, he wouldn’t be sleeping much tonight. “Babe, it’s time to go to bed, alright? Why don’t you go put a pair of your pajamas on and meet me in the bathroom so we can brush your teeth?” Harry nodded and slid off the edge of the bed running out of his room and into his own pulling open all his drawers until he found exactly what he was looking for.   
  
When Harry returned seconds later, Louis’ breath hitched in his throat at the sight of one of his jerseys on Harry’s body brushing above his legs. “Ta da!” Harry giggled as he twirled around and Louis caught a glimpse of his legs and his thighs. “How do I look, daddy?” He asked, brushing some of his curls back from his face. “Very pretty,” he said past the foam of toothpaste in his mouth watching the smile that seemed to go from ear to ear on his son’s face as he ran closer and held his arms up for Louis to set him on the sink.  
  
“‘s cold, daddy,” Harry cried when his bare bum rested on the cold countertop. “Love, why don’t you have any underwear on?” Louis asked picking his son and resting him on his hip as he continued to brush his teeth. “Cause I don’t like them, especially in the morning when my thing feels weird,” he said and Louis coughed on the toothpaste before looking over at his son who was innocently watching him over. “What do you mean, Haz?” he asked letting his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"It gets hard," Harry said crinkling his nose at the thought. "But I fix it," he said with a shrug like it was no big deal and took his toothbrush from the cup waiting for Louis to put toothpaste on it. He was going to let the conversation go at that, he really was, well at least until he was thirteen or something. But with Louis’ look right when they settled into Louis’ big bed Harry curled right up against his chest just like the little spoon, making Louis put his arms around him and hold him close. The room was pitch dark but by the sound of Harry’s breath he could tell his son wasn’t asleep just yet.   
  
"Daddy?" Harry asked innocently.   
  
"Yes, baby?" Louis asked, feeling Harry stirring around a bit.   
  
"Does your thing ever get hard?" Harry asked and Louis’ breath hitched in his throat again. Was he supposed to be openly honest about this with his son or just ignore him until he feel asleep? "Daddy -?" Harry broke him out of his thoughts as he nodded his head, "Uh, yeah sometimes. Why?" he asked and that’s when things really started to go downhill fast.   
  
"Because mine is hard right now," Harry said and suddenly the room felt like a damn sauna and Louis couldn’t stand to have any covers on him. "Sometimes I use my hand to make me feel better but I want you to make me feel better, daddy. Please?" he asked and Louis was really fucking done now. "W-What?" he croaked and Harry sat up gripping onto his arm. "What do you do when yours is hard, daddy?" he asked and Louis could’ve cried. "Sometimes I put my fingers down there," he said with a giggle. "My friend said it's naughty. You’re not mad, daddy, are you?"   
  
"N-No, love," he croaked and in some sick way he could feel himself hardening beneath his pajama bottoms. "Oh," he said laying back down next to Louis again fully pressed against him. "Will you make me feel better,  _daddy_?” He asked, and Louis was shaking. “It hurts,” Harry pouted as he trailed his hand down to his dick wrapping his small palm around the base. “W-Why don’t you- I’ll tell you what I do and you can do it to yourself, yeah?” Louis asked and Harry seemed to be in full agreement as he laid flat on his back with his knees slightly propped up. Louis couldn’t help but reach a hand in his own pants, somehow not being able to see each other made things a lot less  _dirty_.   
  
"What first, daddy?" Harry asked, Louis slowly brought his hand from his base up to the head of his cock spreading the pre-cum that was leaking around the center. "Spit on your hand," he said breathlessly as he teased his head. "Okay," Harry said following his daddy’s orders. "Now move your hand up and down your willy, alright baby?" He said followed by a groan as he thumbed the top of his own cock. He could hear the tiny whimpers coming from his son’s mouth as he was doing what Louis said. "Now go faster baby, move your hips around and up and down into your hand," Louis moaned as he teased his index finger over his hole. Harry followed his instructions once again, lifting up his hips and thrusting himself into his own hand with knitted brows and a sweaty forehead. "Daddy, my tummy feels weird," he whimpered, moving his hips at a faster pace as Louis pushed a finger inside of his hole, deeper until he was down to his knuckle thrusting his finger in and out. "Shit," he gasped as he brushed against a sweet spot. "O-Okay, faster Harry, and don’t stop until you’re done, okay?" He said feeling the bed shaking a little faster next to him as Harry lifted his hips faster slamming against his hand harder.   
  
Louis added a second finger thrusting them in and out until he was a withering mess listening to Harry’s small moans that seemed to be spilling from his pink lips at an alarming rate. “God, daddy,” he cried out hard bringing his hand back up to spit once more before circling his hand towards the top giving tiny flicks of the wrist as his legs shook and his teeth bit into his bottom lip hard. Louis could feel his orgasm building up inside of him, his stomach muscles clenched hard and his chest seemed to flush hot as his toes curled when he added a third finger. “M’gonna-” Harry cried out, working his thumb along the top of his dick as Louis thrusted his own fingers in and out of himself. “Me too, baby,” he moaned again.  
  
Harry’s heart beat fast as he reached his orgasm, still lifting his hips up and down against his hand as he moaned out a a series of high pitched _daddy_ 's as he came, which then sent the older male right over the edge along with him as they both orgasmed in synch. Harry's hips dropped against the bed with a harsh breath and his heels still dug into the bed as Louis did the same gripping the sheets around him as he came all along himself and his pants. It took a moment but eventually the younger boy rolled over, “Daddy, I'm sticky,” he whined. Louis chuckled at him, turning on the lamp and grabbing an old shirt from the floor to clean the both of them up.  
  
"Thank you, daddy," Harry yawned, and Louis just leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you," Harry said with a smile watching his daddy cleaning himself up as well, changing into new pants and taking the sheets off the bed. "I love you too, Harry. How about a bath?"   
  
"Together?" Harry quizzed, watching up as his dad smiled at him before scooping him up in his arms, nodding his head confirming his son’s request. "Together." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
